eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Eryslai: The Midnight Aerie (Solo)
| levelrange = 110| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = | altname = Eryslai: The Midnight Aerie Solo| uid = 1143| }} Bosses # is the first name you will probably encounter. He is a very small cockatrice who runs around in the area near . #* During the fight, he will give two emotes: #** Beaknik's hungry. Don't be such a drag! signals that Beaknik is casting Hungry! #***Right-click Beaknik and select Feed. He'll emote: Beaknik gobbles up the worm! Beaknik is temporarily sated by this small morsel. #*** Harvest a slithering windworm found around (a worm so gross you can only bring yourself to hold onto one) - it looked like a snake. Maybe that's what gave me the Feed option. #** Birds of a feather, flock together... is emoted when Beaknik summons an add, the Beak Generation. #*** Each time Beaknik calls adds, there are more adds. There's one the first time, two the second, etc. # and are located at . Velos is standing to the left by the birdhouse and Aelero is on a ledge above, ahead and to the right. #* There are three torches stuck in the ground creating a big triangle enclosing the flat landing. When you engage, translucent green walls will appear with the torches as the points. #* When there's a blue emote that says "A torch alights, beckoning for Velos Skywing," Velos will fly towards that torch. #* You will get a green emote that says "Aelero has you in her sights!" but as long as you stay within the green triangle, you seem to be safe. If you exit the triangle, you get hit with something called External Entanglement, which hits really hard and ramps up into the tens of millions VERY quickly, so stay in the triangle. # is spawned by entering the clearing at to start a ring event. #* You will be attacked by four waves of 3 heralds of xochén. Each wave is announced by a purple emote. #* In the middle of the final wave, Xochéntula joins in. #* During the fight, xochén protector adds will spawn, first one at a time, then two, then three. The adds cast a trauma detriment that's a target lock on the adds instead of the name. The detriment can be cured and you can switch back to the name, though they will periodically reapply it. (And by 'periodically' he means annoyingly so. Kill the adds, and you'll be much less annoyed.) # wanders around the void area, past the rainbow bridge. #* Kill seven groups of wilder elementals to spawn the seven '''Spectrum Generators' at the edge near . (The Mistral Wilder is the one that's de-targeting you.. Kill it first.) Then change the colors of them from left to right, the sequence is Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Walk over the rainbow bridge and use the portal to teleport to the void area'' #* In the center of the this place is a fairy named who is trapped in a cyclone of chains. #* When you enter combat with Prosperon, he is immune to damage and many small cyclones will spawn. Some of them, the chaotic tempests will be aggro. Engage them and drag them over the trapped fairy. Be careful, because they die easily. #* After dragging about five of the tempests over the fairy, she will be freed. She spawns yellow glowing balls around the area, and then becomes bewitched by Prosperon and joins him in attacking you. Ignore her, if you drop her to 0 health, she just full heals over and over. Run through one of the yellow balls. It will despawn and give you a 30 second buff (Light of Aerieyal) which allows you to damage Prosperon. Keep refreshing the buff until he is dead. # walks around . #* Pull him to the center of a bunch of nests. There are two levels of nests, one uphill a short distance and out of sight of the lower nests. #* Occasionally throughout the fight he will call out "Come my avian companions!" and summon a pair of swiftwind parrots. #* Sterek gains a buff called Egged On, which protects him from most damage. #** Watch what Sterek says. Any emote that isn't about his adds or his dismay because of you breaking an egg signals that he's got the Egged On buff. To dispel it, simply find the shaking egg and click on it. It breaks with a small explosion of white light. Emotes that signal moving eggs: #*** Egg shell power! #*** Let's get it on! #*** There is a reason I tend to these eggs! #* When Sterek issues a blue emote, "The Aerie sings Sterek's name!" he gains a buff that increases his damage. Walkthrough Follow the path down from the entrance portal. The first intersection goes to the right and back up. It is a dead end, though there are mobs up that way if you are trying to get updates. Almost immediately after that, the path takes a sharp right and up around the rocks. Follow that up, killing mobs as you go. You may get an emote "Something slithers its way out from within the plants, thinking it safe from local predators...", this may be a way of getting food to feed the first boss, . At the top of the rise, the path goes left (dead end) and right. runs around this area . Follow the path up to the right. At the top where the birdhouse is, there are two paths. The right path heads further up and doesn't really lead anywhere, though there are a few mobs up there for updates if needed. The second path is directly left of the path up and is hard to spot unless you look for it at the correct angle. It is narrow and heads down to a bigger ledge. Continue down to the flat area. On the flat area, there is birdhouse to the left and four Zephyren bird mobs . Be careful pulling them, as the next name, is behind them, standing by the birdhouse . After killing the Zephyren, follow the path that continues down to where splits to the left and right. Head to the right, which is a dead end clearing . Entering the clearing starts a mini ring event that culminates in fighting . After killing , turn around and head down the other path until you reach at . You will now need to kill seven mistral wilders. They path around this area to the left and right and are accompanied by two wilder torrents each. Head to the left first, killing any wilders you find, then turn around at the dead end and head the other way. If you go far enough up that path, the dirt path will appear to take a right up onto the rocks. This is as far as the mistrals wander, so don't head that way yet. Use track if needed to locate all seven. Once you kill them all, head to along the edge of the path up. Here you will see a row of seven circles on the cliff-edge called Spectrum Generators (each wilder kill adds one). Clicking on one will bring up a window with a list of colors. You must set them to the correct sequence. From left to right, the sequence is Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. There seems to be no indication or hint in the game, but the sequence is the correct sequence of colors in a rainbow. This creates a big rainbow bridge. Cross over to reach a small transparent platform. In the center of the platform is a floaty thing you can click to travel. It can be hard to see. Click it. This brings you to a smallish void area called where you'll find . Kill him. Afterwards click on the floaty travel device at to exit the void area. It is hard to see, so just run around the outside of the area until you find it. Head back over the rainbow bridge and to the left, back up to where you stopped tracking the mistrals. Head up where the path goes onto the rocks and it splits immediately into two paths. The right path is obvious and leads up to more mobs but nothing else of import. The left branch isn't nearly so obvious and goes to the left of the big tree branch that the other path goes under. Follow the left path up a short distance and you should see some mobs and a bunch of nests, each with an egg in it. The final named, flies around this area. The portal to leave the zone is at .